Mobile protection-wall systems are used in a variety of sectors nowadays. An example is the erection of protection walls which, in the event of a flood threat due to swollen rivers, are intended to protect inhabited land against the masses of water. Mobile protection-wall systems are only required on a temporary basis and have to be designed such that they can be constructed and dismantled with as little outlay as possible. Nevertheless, it is necessary for the protection-wall systems, in particular when used for flood protection, to withstand large forces.
A dismantleable protection-wall system for flood-protection purposes having a plurality of wall elements and a foundation, a fastening profile for fastening in the foundation being provided at least on one side of the wall elements, is known from DE 10 2004 016 481 A1. In the case of this protection-wall system, adjacent wall elements are arranged in a zigzag pattern. The angles enclosed between all the adjacent wall elements here are identical. Since the wall elements of the protection wall, rather than being arranged in alignment with one another, are arranged in different vertical planes, the surface pressure to which the wall elements are subjected by the water is not absorbed exclusively by a reaction element in the bottom region of the wall elements; rather, it is supported in part by the adjacent wall elements, by a reaction force of which the line of action runs within the wall plane. In particular, all the wall elements are of identical design, and it is therefore possible to form a regular zigzag pattern.
The disadvantage with this dismantleable protection-wall system is that the wall elements interact with a foundation. Accordingly, the protection-wall system is not suitable for construction on a location-independent basis. It can only ever be used in conjunction with the foundation. The mounting of the wall elements in the foundation means that it is necessary to have a particular profiling of the respective wall element and also the foundation, which interacts with said wall element. Therefore, the foundation has a profiled mount corresponding to the fastening profile of the wall element. Said fastening profile is an angled material strip of the wall element. In addition, the profiled mount accommodates a sealing cord, so that sufficient sealing is achieved between the wall element and the foundation. This construction as a whole therefore also involves a fair amount of outlay in structural terms.
Steinhardt GmbH's product information “Steinhardt HYDROSWIZZ/SchutzWand im Zick-Zack”, as at 03/14, describes an emergency flood-protection wall with a ground seal. Individual wall elements here are screw-connected to a connection element arranged between them, and are positioned in a zigzag arrangement. The wall elements and the connecting elements are sealed in the direction of the ground surface via a seal. Said flood-protection wall is weighted from above, by a plank or board being positioned on the flood-protection wall for example from above and by sandbags or blocks being positioned on said plank or board.
The dismantleable protection-wall system according to DE 10 2004 016 481 A1 is described, in addition, at www.swizz-schutzwand.com, under “Mobile Schutzwand—Konstruktion/Auf—and Abbau/Transport—Lagerung”.